


Die Fighting

by SuchaHag



Series: Rory Characters [5]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Continuation of the movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: What happens to Crateros after the death of Alexander?⛺





	Die Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> LOOSELY based on history with a generous helping of creative license. Can also be spelled Craterus.

Crateros was thrust into a new role of leadership after Alexander died. He was reluctant to stay on; he wanted his wife, his children, his home. It has been so long, he was beginning to forget details. Would his children even recognize him? Would _he_ recognize _them_? As he contemplated his departure, a small band of men entered Cilicia. They were from Orestis and wanted an audience with Crateros. After greeting them and providing a meal, he asked of news from home. Before long he wished he hadn't - his wife, thinking he was dead, married another. His children didn't even remember they had a father before the war. Crateros was devastated, though a small part of him was happy his family was secure.

He resigned himself to the fact that he was staying on and accepted his new duties as leader. He threw himself into his work by day and at night he drank and found company with women. None ever stayed, he never asked them to. His heart was not into trying again, even the Persian princess he married during the Susa weddings was far from his mind. He hasn’t seen her since he left with Alexander nearly a year ago. So he sailed and fought, finally joining Antigonus in a rebellion. There he met up again with his early comrade, Antipater.

“Crateros, you need a wife. Someone to fight for, to carry your sons, to warm your bed,” said Antipater, clapping him on the back.

“I am a general, war waits for no man. Who am I, to expect a woman to do it?” Crateros replied, rolling his eyes at his old friend.

“Perhaps a daughter of a general would understand. One that is beautiful and wise could make a good match for the mighty Crateros.” Antipater laughed.

“Perhaps I would find such a gift in my dreams tonight. Do not jest, you grizzled old man.” Crateros rolled his eyes.

That night while Crateros laid in his tent, he smelled Jasmine and heard the rustling of silk. In front of his eyes was a woman, “Crateros, am I worthy of your dreams?” She was. Crateros sat up and she went to him, cradling his face in her hands. She stayed and held him in her arms and stroked his brow.

The next morning he found Antipater, “The Gods heard my wish, there was a gift of the perfect woman in my tent last night.”

"Yes, Crateros, the Gods have chosen to reward you, but it is I who sent the gift of my daughter Phila to your tent.” Phila was beautiful and wise, Crateros was sure to make her his wife before the week was through. While the rebellion was fought in Greece, she was not far from his camp. Soon she was pregnant with his child, he was certain it was a son. He was happy that he had a smart and faithful wife and was looking forward to having a child that would know his name when another battle beckoned to him. There was was another uprising to the east.

“This will be my last battle, Phila,” he told her as he held her in his arms.

“If you go Crateros, it _will_ be your last battle,” she replied, sadness washing over her features.

“I have always been one to say I will die fighting. If I do not return, please make sure my child,” he put his hand on her growing belly, “...my _son_ knows my name.” She nodded, cradled his face as she did the first night they met, and she kissed him deeply. He touched his forehead to hers before turning away to mount his horse

Their son was named Crateros, and he never forgot his father’s name.


End file.
